Electric heating elements in which a flat heating resistor is electrically contacted on respectively opposite sides by contact conductors, are known from DE 4101290 C2 and from EP 0939579 B1. In order to produce as many contact points as possible between the heating resistor and the contact conductors and to stabilize the contact conductors with respect to mechanical stresses, the heating conductors are arranged at the heating resistor in an undulating or interlaced fashion. However, it was determined that certain applications require greater stability under mechanical loads than do conventional types of contact conductors.